


Shattered : Six Months Later

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Tags Added with new chapters, DNA used without consent to create offspring, F/M, Kuron or clone Shiro is in an Altean body, Lance is a bit of jerk to Keith, Lance/curtis and Lance/james are references to past relationships, M/M, Mix and Match Geneticlaly created offspring, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Shiro is a shifting Human/Galra body, Season 7 or the combined Shiro is still in Kuron's original body, Season 8 was a VR Simulation, There are now three Shiros, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alien brothels, back room discussions, lance is insecure, lance thinks Keith is living twin porn fantasy, simulated character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Six months after the  End of Shattered things are more settled but there are still problems on the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> The numbering of this story in the Shattered verse will change as I add in fics that take place in the gap.

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter One

She sat behind her desk in the Captain’s office of the Atlas. She was still adjusting to the nearly entirely coalition crew. The human officers had been reassigned to the new IGF Defender the Atlas new sister ship. She would miss plenty of the human crew but she understood why the Earth Government was more interested in putting their best and brightest on a ship they had full control of. Still she found it a bit foreboding that Earth was producing more Atlas class ships; far more than they’d need for planetary security. She knew that officially Earth was simply ensuring they’d never be conquered again but experience had taught that those who had been victims of conquest could easily turn into perpetrators of it.

She glanced at the chrono again there were still a few dobosh before Jiro and Kolivan’s report was due. She had not felt good about sending just the two of them into a section of Galra controlled territory that they knew very little about. The fact Lotor’s former governess had control of some of the former Empire’s strongest ships and forces loyal to her had been truly shocking.

She knew the meeting had to be about Daibazaal it was the point of contention in all efforts to end the Galra civil war that was still raging. She was just glad that so far they’d kept the planet from being invaded by any of the claimants to the throne. They’d allowed the Galra refugees fleeing the fighting to settle and several ships had defected from their commanders to join the coalition in protecting their restored home world but it wasn’t enough. Sooner or later one of the very powerful factions would make a play and even with Voltron and the defectors the Coalition didn’t have the forces to keep the planet from being taken.

The new Altea was in a similar boat her people had been doing their best to build their new home and had even helped to safely harvest plenty of Balmera crystals and were helping build new Coalition war ships but there was still so much anger directed at them that sooner or later someone would attack and then she’d find out if the Coalition would support her efforts to protect them or not.

“Princess Allura,” a voice chirped through the com. She knew it belonged to the friendly Puigan woman Jara who had taken over from Curtis as the head com tech. “That transmission you were expecting is coming in now rerouting it to your private office.” She thanked her and waited.

Jiro appeared on the screen looking a bit more relaxed than she had expected. “Captain Shirogane right on time,” she said and he nodded a smile threatening to break out on his face. “Are you ready to make your report?” She hated the formality but he was officially on loan from Earth and they had some strange ideas about protocol that she was trying to play along with even as it amused her friend.

“When we arrived we learned it isn’t just Dayak here for the meeting it’s about a fourth of the smaller Galra factions and over half of the civilian government infrastructure that is still intact.” That would mean that this gathering rivaled the three largest factions involved in the fighting. “It seems that the story about how Daibazaal is only back because Kolivan impressed the Spirit of Oriande has been making the rounds and they wanted to meet him to discuss things.”

“I see, what do they want from him?” She knew that just meeting him couldn’t be all they wanted not with a gathering like that. She hoped it would be for a potential alliance between them and the coalition but she wouldn’t get her hopes up. The few defections so far had been one or two ships at most not a group that could compose whole new faction like this one seemed to be.

“They want him as the next Emperor,” Jiro said with a strained smile. “Needless to say he’s been a bit thrown by this but most of them seem to agree they need an Emperor their people will follow and who would at least be respected by the Coalition in any negotiations.” That was beyond her wildest hopes Kolivan on the throne could end the war. “His role in bringing Daibazaal back gives him potentially the best chance of that but nothing is set in stone as he hasn’t agreed and they are all still negotiating about a lot of things.” He frowned a bit. “But I thought you should be aware because it looks like we are going to be here for a while at least until we either have a concrete offer of their support or being told to hit the road they’d rather go with someone else.”

“And Dayak has arranged all this she is not trying to take the throne for herself?” That had been the big mystery once they learned Dayak had the command system ship it was the most powerful ship in the entire Galra Empire but she had not entered the fighting.

“Dayak says she thinks of herself as the empire’s governess until a truly worthy Emperor has been chosen,” Jiro said warily. “She has been waiting to see who is worthy of her support and a lot of the hold outs with similar views have flocked to her because of the fact she got control of the Command System Ship.” She could tell by his face that he had more to say. “She likes Kolivan for the role but she doesn’t like how close he is with the Coalition and she definitely doesn’t like our relationship.” He snorted, “She’s very conservative and traditionalist when it comes to what the new Galra Empire should be and that might be a problem.”

That wasn’t surprising she knew that Dayak had supported Lotor mostly because he was Zarkon’s son and that she had personally over seen his education so she knew he how to be a proper Galra emperor. The worst part was even if Kolivan had to break ties with the Coalition putting him on the throne might still be worth it just for the fact he could at least make peace last for a while. “Please keep me informed and I will do the same for Earth and the coalition.” 

“I will,” Jiro said and then frowned, “And Princess get some rest you look like you need it.” He said before signing off. She wished she had time to rest but she still had several calls to take before she could retire for the night though she had to smile slightly knowing Lance would be waiting for her. Not to mention the reports on what was going on with Dayak’s meeting with Kolivan that would have to be sent.

She found herself hoping for the first time that they’d get the best possible outcome that Kolivan would be able to take the Galra throne and actually bring the Galra into the coalition ending ten thousand years of war. She of course knew that even with the best ending there would be problems you couldn’t erase the damage of millennia of war but it would be a start at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Two

She wanted to sigh as she stood at attention as Captain Sablan arrived on the bridge of the Defender. She hadn’t wanted to be reassigned but Iverson had been blunt when he delivered the news to her and the rest of the former Atlas bridge crew about their reassignment that if they didn’t take it their careers were going to be over just like his was. She knew the official reason was he was being allowed to retire early with full benefits as thanks for his years of service but the truth was they didn’t trust him because of his situation with Krolia.

She’d considered simply telling command to shove it and staying on the Atlas but she had accepted the wisdom in accepting the transfer. She would be up for her own command soon and the higher she rose in rank the more say she’d have in the direction Earth was going in the future. She was just grateful that she was not serving Sablan directly instead being in charge of the Defender’s night shift. It gave her good command experience and let her a void the stubborn ass who was now her commanding officer.

She glanced at the door wondering what was keeping Curtis his preferred Executive Officer she couldn’t actually leave the bridge until he got there and she was eager to be off duty. It wasn’t like him to be late and she hadn’t heard of any changes to the duty roster. The door opened brown haired man entered the room. “Everyone this is Lt. commander Marvin Steele,” he’s taking over as X-O for the primary shift.” The old man pointed to her station. “Take your station.” She stepped aside and gave a salute to the Admiral before leaving the bridge. 

She knew better than to ask about why Curtis was no longer the X-O she had enough experience with Sablan’s leadership style to know questioning command decisions would get her on his shit list. So before heading to her quarters she headed to Curtis’s hoping she could find out what was going on. She was worried that this was a sign that now that new officers were coming up that those form the Atlas were going to be dumped out in the cold.

She arrived to see his door was open and he was obviously packing. “Veronica, I thought I might be seeing you this morning,” he said as a weak joke. “I suppose you met my replacement.” She nodded waiting for him to tell her what was going on. “Officially it’s a promotion I’m being put in command of one of the last small patrol ships coming off the line before they shift to the production toward more capital and mid range ships.” She could hear the disappointment in his voice. “Unofficially it is me being shuffled off to a dead end command because I disagreed with something that the Captain said a few weeks ago.”

She knew that Earth Gov had decided to focus on more powerful ships so the smaller support ships were no longer going to be made in favor of an upgraded model. “I hadn’t heard about any disagreements?” Usually gossip meant that you knew everything.

“It was a private meeting,” he said and then leaned in close to whisper. “I should warn you Sablan is looking for an excuse to get rid of you because your brother is one of the Paladins.” He backed away from her then and went back to packing. “He is a big believer in the Earth first movement.” 

That didn’t surprise her she had already pegged the new Captain as one of the assholes who wanted Earth to look after its own interest instead of fully joining the coalition. She would have thought after Sanda’s fall from grace and death he’d have wised up but he still thought just like she did. “Don’t give up on your career Curtis things are constantly changing and if you do a good job I’m sure you’ll continue to advance.” She could tell by his face that Curtis didn’t believe her.

“Just look out for yourself and warn the others from the Atlas all of us will probably get shifted away as more post Galra invasion classes gradate in the next few years.” He sounded tired. “Look don’t worry about me I’ll be okay I’m just down because I wanted to serve here until I had a chance at one of the big ships the ones that are really going to make a difference.” She knew he was just being nice in saying that he knew exactly what was going on.

She had the same goal but she’d always suspected that it might not come true with the current climate. “I’ll let you get back your packing.” He nodded as she headed to her room. She would need to start watching her back. She had been hoping her exemplary record would be enough but if Curtis who was well liked by many in command could be shafted like this then she was definitely on the chopping block.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Three

Keith was purple which was a bad sign that meant he was annoyed about something. She had truly marveled at how fast both Shiro and Keith got the hang of shifting their appearance back to human but any time anything set off Keith’s temper he tended to end up purple again. “Bad day,” she asked as she entered the Atlas lounge on the floor where the Paladins rooms were located to see him glaring at an empty bowl. She didn’t know if he’d just eaten or was about to eat.

“I just got back from a patrol with Lance and he’s whining again about how busy Allura has been and how he’s worried it isn't just her being busy but her getting tired of him,” Keith said with a grimace as he reached into the back of his pants and freed his tail which began to thrash. It would be comical if it wasn’t a sign of how angry Keith was with Lance. “Then he started going on about how lucky I was and making innuendo laden comments so I really want to hit him right now.”

She just nodded noncommittally she wasn’t getting into the middle of Keith and Lance’s latest tiff. Over the last few months any progress they’d made in their friendship seemed to have evaporated Lance was worse than ever about sniping at Keith and Keith post transformation was far more willing to let his aggravation with Lance show. “I’m going to my quarters,” Keith said standing up and leaving the lounge without a good bye. She picked the empty bowl and dumped it into the dirty dish receptacle just in case he’d used it.

She grabbed the snack she’d came for and set down to eat before anyone else showed up. She wanted to be gone before that happened she had a lot of data to go over for the project she was helping her dad with. “Hey Pidge,” Lance said as he entered the room just as she was finishing up. “You haven’t seen Allura around have you?”

“Last I saw she and Hunk were on a conference call with some coalition leaders,” she said honestly. She saw the slight frown on Lance’s face. She knew she’d probably regret asking but he just looked so down, “what’s the matter Lance?”

“I think my relationship with Allura is gonna be over soon,” Lance said sitting down with a deep obviously exaggerated sigh. “I mean I try my hardest to be what she needs but I just don’t think I’ll ever be enough for her.” She suddenly understood why Keith had been so angry Lance had been saying stuff like this for the last month. “I mean am I crazy or is she spending more time with Hunk than with me?”

“She’s working with Hunk,” she said irritated. “Lance if Allura does dump you its going to be because you keep getting jealous of everyone else and complaining that she’s doing her actual job instead of being around to reassure you.” She felt a bit guilty for snapping but she was tired of this. 

“I know I’m such an idiot about this but I just feel like she’s leaving me behind with all this coalition stuff it was easier when she was just the pilot of the blue lion.” She decided not to point out that Allura had never been just the pilot of the blue lion but it wouldn’t help. “What do you think I should do?”

“Maybe talk to your actual girlfriend about your relationship with her instead of everyone else,” she was honestly the worst person to ask about all this. “Or at least talk to someone other than me.” She knew he’d keep complaining but for some reason he seemed to seek her out. She was not qualified to be his therapist.

“Your right maybe I’ll go ask your brother when he gets back he seems to make it work with his alien girlfriend.” She could warn him that Matt wasn’t the type to be that sympathetic to folks complaining but she wanted peace to much. “Thanks for the advice Pidge.” She waved good bye to him and cleaned up as fast as she could so she could get out of here.

She left the lounge and headed back toward her work space. She’d claimed the unused room next to hers on this floor of Atlas since after Earth pulled most of their people there was a surplus of empty rooms. It allowed her to work and meant she was right next to her room when she had to walk back to it with bleary vision from staying up too long.

She saw that Hunk was back as he was standing outside his room talking with Ryou and Rolo. She gave a quick nod and ducked into her room she didn’t want to get drawn into another distracting conversation. She sat down and pulled up the data her dad needed help with. Earth was extremely interested in replicating the transformation capabilities of the lions and Atlas and it was an interesting puzzle. Their was no human equivalent to Altean alchemy so any transformation capability had to be built in from the beginning. It theoretically could be done the Defender couldn’t transform like the Atlas but if she and her dad got the data right the one they one they were about to build would be able to. They had blue prints for Atlas in robot mode and in ship mode they just had to design a transformation and control system not relying on whatever magic had come from Oriande. 

She did feel a bit guilty not letting Allura and the others know but her dad had sworn her to secrecy. This project was too important to risk anyone interfering because if it didn’t work then her dad was going to probably lose his place in the Garrison. Haggar’s manipulations of him had made him a security concern and he needed to prove his worth to keep his position. She had suggested he just abandon Earth and bring mom to the stars with her and Matt but it had become clear that her father intended to stay on Earth so they had to ensure he kept his job. She checked over the latest figures and frowned the arms would swing free easily but a hull breach was inevitable in the waist if they didn’t solve the shifting mass problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Four:

“I take back every time I ever envied King Alfor,” Coran said from where he was sitting behind a desk piled with documents. “Serving as Minister of New Altea while Allura is with the coalition is both boring and terrifying.”

“You wanted the job,” She said glancing over at Merla who was doing her best not to laugh at Coran’s antics. She had long ago learned that despite how silly he acted he was more than capable of doing the job Allura wouldn’t have entrusted him with it if he wasn’t. “Now getting back to the figures on food production.”

Coran sighed dramatically but then went over the numbers again and she was pleased to see that they’d finally reached full food self sufficiency three months ahead of projections. New Altea would not require importing food anymore which was one less thing for the Coalition to complain about. Everyone in the room was acutely aware of how precarious the situation was for them in the greater universal community. It was only the faith that the coalition had in Allura and Voltron that got them any help so it was important that they become fully self sufficient as soon as possible.

She also knew that many in the coalition thought Coran was a joke which was another reason Allura had asked him to take the job. The ones who doubted his competence were relieved that the clown was running things instead of someone they thought could do the job. Which bought them time to get things situated before they caught on that tendency to be what the humans called a large ham aside Coran knew how to run a planet he’d assisted his King for centuries after all.

“All that is left now is the population figures we’ve had another ten children born but another fifteen Alteans have chosen to leave new Altea.” Merla said with a frown. Which meant this month was in the negative and that would have to change if their species was going to endure. “We need to convince people to stop clinging to Lotor’s strict population growth limits and have more children.”

She knew that was only part of the problem since Alteans kept leaving to travel the universe. She could understand the desire to see the universe after spending their lives cooped up in the colony or under Haggar’s thumb but she wished they’d wait until things were more settled here like she was doing. “We’ve done all we can on that front,” Coran said with a frown. “We can’t make folks have children and it isn’t like you can just order up a batch of them delivered well you could but the Coalition would have a fit if we did that.”

“Maybe it would help if our leader married and had children as an example,” Merla said giving Coran a completely unsubtle look. He began to hem and haw about how he was too old but she figured eventually he’d either have to take Merla up on her blatant offers or be direct about not being interested. She really didn’t care which as long as they stopped flirting in the meetings. 

“If that is everything then I’ll see you both next week,” she said standing up causing them to turn to stare at her. “Good night.” She left the room and started heading back to her home. She found it hard to be here among her people after her time on Earth she missed her new friends and there were so many reminders of Bandor here on New Altea. Still her people needed her and she would help them build a new world but she privately thought that when things were more settled she might join those Alteans who left this world and go back to the stars.

“Romelle wait up,” She turned to see Merla coming after her. “I wanted to apologize if I offended you with what I said in there.” She could tell Merla was uncomfortable. “I should keep things more professional in the meetings.”

“Yes, you should but Coran should make up his mind about being with you or not,” she said as gently as she could. She knew Merla had never really found someone in the old colony but she was genuinely interested in Coran. 

“I wish he would too I know he likes me but he keeps insisting he’s too old for me but I don’t care that he’s an elder.” She knew that if Coran was here he’d crack a joke about the ten thousand years he spent in stasis. “I’ve told him that and I think it might actually be something else.”

“Perhaps it has to do with his life before he went into stasis I don’t recall ever hearing him talk about it,” she said honestly. “Perhaps you should ask him about it some time when we are not in a meeting.” She saw Merla smile and nod. She didn’t know if it would help but at least it might cut down on the blatant come ons form Merla during meetings.

“So what about you Romelle any romance prospects on the horizon I remember you being quite close with Tavo once upon a time,” Merla said clearly attempting to be friendly. She had been close to Tavo once but after everything that happened there was no going back.

“No, no romance on the horizon for me,” she said choosing to leave it at that. She did want a family some day she just wasn’t sure it would be with another Altean, someone else or on her own. She knew she’d make those decisions when the time was right. “Anyway I have some things to do at home so I’ll see you later Merla.”

Merla said her own goodbyes and headed off in a different direction. She hated the distance with folks she once knew but it would probably remain for a while she still couldn’t forget how readily they’d all gone along with Honerva and Lotor’s lies even all these months later.


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Five

He opened his eyes to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling he had no idea how he got here. He immediately noticed that his arms and legs were bound to post on the bed he was laying on. He felt mostly naked so he glanced down and saw he was only wearing a pair of blue boxer briefs that were a different color than what he remembered putting on. “So you finally woke up I didn’t expect that drug to keep you out so long,” a very familiar voice said and he turned to see the Shiro clone they had been looking for entering the room wearing black boxer briefs and a black tank top. The red and black shoulder that looked like a piece of Gala armor and the clawed floating hand looked odd paired with that out fit. “I did warn the last one of you to try to find me that there would be consequences if any more of you came after me.”

“You stripped me, changed my underwear and tied me to the bed?” He asked finding the entire situation weird. The clone just shrugged and walked over to a portable computer where a count down timer was running over what looked like a banking interface. “What exactly are you up to?”

“I stripped you to check for sub dermal tracking devices clothes interfere with the scanner,” The clone said casually. “I sent all of your clothes in case they were made out of traceable materials and a vial of you blood I drew with the ransom note to your machine girlfriend and I felt generous so I didn’t just leave you naked.”

“Your holding me for ransom?” That was an odd direction for him to be going in. The coalition was cash strapped at the moment so he wouldn’t get much. “What happens if the timer reaches zero before you get your ransom?”

“Then I’m going to hurt you,” he said holding up the clawed hand as a blade emerged from it. “I haven’t decided how much yet if I’m still feeling generous I might limit it to a few fingers or at most a hand but if not I might take your arm or your leg.” He then gave him a dark look, “and if you really piss me off I might do something worse.” There was a clear threat. “and I made sure the amount was something your cash strapped organization can procure in no time it just depends on if your robot girlfriend will be stupid enough to try to rescue you instead of paying.” He sat down in a chair and the blade on his arm retracted, “honestly this is just about making the point that I will act on my threats so you will all leave me alone.” 

“Your wasting your time, we won’t stop hunting you until we know for sure your not a threat to the coalition or any one in it.” He didn’t need to point out the fact that the clone was still programmed to kill Allura specifically.

“I’ve got better things to do then bother with your failing coalition, and I am no longer a threat to Allura,” he said in a casual tone. “I took care of that because Haggar’s last command was getting stronger I kept stabbing pictures and holograms of her.” He got up and hit a button on the holo display in the corner and image of Allura appeared. “But as you can see no longer an issue thanks to a bit of mind altering drugs and a visit to a Ventrossan brothel.” The clone looked over at him and frowned, “And you have no idea what a Ventrossan brothel is do you?”

“I don’t frequent brothels,” he said as casually as he could. He had already realized that he couldn’t get these restraints off but perhaps if he could keep him talking then N-7 would have time to find them. “I’m guessing they involve psychics?”

“No, since you don’t know I’ll tell you Ventrossan’s are giant sedentary carnivorous insects who secret a gelatinous biomass that can be shape shifted to look like anyone or anything.” The clone said with a shrug, “back in their primative days they used it to hunt luring prey with mates, their own prey or predators that chased them made out of the stuff.” He laughed then, “But now a days they can have all the fresh meat they want delivered as long as they have money so they tend to make a living running brothels where you can have your dream lover made out of biomass to do whatever you want with for a simple fee.”

“You had an Allura made and let the command happen didn’t you?” He said and the clone nodded. “But would that really work you’d know that it wasn’t really her.” The clone also nodded and mimed smoking a joint. “Mind altering drugs to eliminate your ability to tell what was real.”

“Bingo Matt,” the clone said with a laugh. “I of course repeated the experiment a few times to make sure the command was gone and enjoyed myself at a few others in fact that’s what the ransom is going to pay my tab at those brothels and one other expense that would probably put me back on the most wanted list.” He glanced at the screen. “If they pay it.” 

“If the command is gone you could come back with me find a place in the coalition,” he offered. “I mean once its clear you won’t target Allura we can over look the whole Haggar created clone thing.” He was sure Allura at least would support bringing him in.

“Don’t be fooled by my face Matt, I have Shiro’s memories but I am not him and the idea of running off to play house in your little doomed coalition isn’t for me.” The way he said it was strangely ominous. “I mean no one in your little club would like that I actually miss Sendak after all I was created to fulfill his fantasy so I can’t help but love and miss him.” He laughed, “I just loved myself more and once it became clear he was losing interest in the fantasy and was okay with me dying I did what I had to.”

“Well you can’t help how you were programmed but I’m sure in time you can get over that,” he said deciding this was the best track to get out of this. “I mean you can’t be happy just running around surviving can you?”

“Again don’t be fooled by my face Matt,” he said darkly. “I am nothing like those three idiots I share a face with.” He got up and walked out of sight and came back with two cases a large one and a smaller one. “I was made in the image of what Sendak and Haggar desired for Shiro to become think about what you know about them and I’m sure you’ll realize I am capable of all sorts of dark and terrible things.” He glanced at the count down. “The timer is going to reach zero soon so your metal woman better hurry up and send the transfer otherwise things are going to get messy.”

“Maybe your are a monster but I know at least part of you was made from Shiro so I don’t think you’ll really hurt me too badly,” he said even though it was a total lie. He needed to appeal to the Shiro part of that thing otherwise he might be in real trouble. “I mean have you decided what your going to do to me yet?”

“Yes I have,” the clone said opening the large case to reveal it was empty save for two depressions. He sat the large clawed hand in one and then reached up with his flesh and blood hand and pulled the shoulder piece off. He had to close his eyes and look away at the squelching sound it made. “This hand is wonderful for combat but delicate work requires another.” He then opened the small case and pulled out a sleek black prosthetic that looked like a real arm. He put it in with a repeat of the sound and then flexed his new fingers. “There we go this will work much better.” He then walked over and climbed up on the bed. “I’ve decided I’ll have fun with you as payment.” 

He was about to say something when the metal prosthetic was slammed over his mouth and the flesh and blood hand was between his legs rubbing him through his underweear. He immediately tried to shove them off but the binds on his limbs kept him from being able to. He felt a moment of sheer terror at what was about to happen and then the clone was off the bed with a smirk. “Now there’s the fear you should have been feeling all along.” The clone walked back toward him. “That was simply to prove a point I will do anything to accomplish my goals and my goals right now are to be left alone by you people.” 

“You really are nothing like Shiro,” he said once he trusted his voice. “You know what happened to my dad you deliberately went there to torture me.” The clone nodded and he felt that same fear. “You’d have done it too if you thought it was necessary?”

“Probably, I’ve never found it necessary and would prefer to avoid anything that messy but I was made so that I can do anything if I need to no matter how vile.” The clone was frowning. “After all when Haggar and Sendak looked at Shiro the qualities they liked was his combat prowess and ridicules quintessence reserves not the fact he tried never to kill in the arena unless necessary and when he did kill to go for the quickest cleanest kill possible.” He laughed, “In many ways I am what Haggar meant the one now called Ryou to be so just call me Kuro short for Kuron.”

He looked back at the count down as it was reaching zero. “Times up which limb do you want to lose,” the clone Kuro said with a frown. “I’ll let you pick.” He no longer doubted that he was going to lose a limb that thing was going to follow through on his threat. Then there was a ping and the account showed a deposit. He couldn’t make out the amount but the clone smirked. “They cut it really close I should still take a finger but instead I’ll let you in on a secret your dad doesn’t remember everything he did for Haggar some of it he was told to forget.” 

“You’ve got your money so you’ll be going now,” he said warily. The clone ignored him and began to dress pulling on a pair of black pants, boots and a jacket. “Are you just going to leave me tied up here and tell them where to find me?”

“I’ll fray the edges of one of the bindings on your hand before I go and alert them so you can free yourself while you wait for them,” he said as he began to pack up his things. “I’ll leave you with a small gift this drive contains the plans for my interchangeable arms I have a feeling a lot more folks will need prosthesis in the future given how much the war is going to heat up soon.” He got the feeling that the way he was speaking he knew something. “And be sure to tell them that your the last one I’m sparing any more agents from the coalition come for me and they’ll die and any that come after those will not die easily understand?” 

“I understand perfectly,” he said and the clone walked over and grabbed the binding with is hand that glowed just like Shiro’s old prosthetic hand. He smelled burning material and looked to see the material had frayed. 

“You’ll be able to break that in no time,” he headed to the area of the room he couldn’t see. “I hope I never see you again Matt for your sake.” He heard a door closing and immediately began struggle to break the frayed rope.


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Six

“Where are the others?” He asked as he arrived to discuss the offer to support to put him on the throne. The other representatives who had been there this entire time were missing and it was just Dayak standing there looking grim as always. He had expected this it was hardly the first clandestine meeting by one of the factions and he’d even received calls from some of the other faction leaders including two of the three largest. He wondered what Dayak’s game was because by all appearances she really did want the best for the Empire he just wasn’t sure he trusted those appearances.

“They will be here soon but we need to discuss a few things in private before they arrive,” Dayak said regarding him coolly. “In many respects you are everything we are looking for in a candidate you are an accomplished warrior, an able diplomat and you already have a legendary feat to your name.” She did not look happy. “However, your current associations makes it difficult for me to support you.” 

“And what associations are those?” He asked even though he already knew. Dayak looked offended that he’d asked. He knew she didn’t want to come right out and say anything because she knew it might get back to the wrong ears but he wasn’t going to let her off that easily.

“Fine, you are too close to those upstart rebel worlds that call themselves a coalition,” she snapped her crop in her hands then. “And your liaison with that human is even worse several factions will not support you if you are dallying with an inferior life form instead of forming a strong marriage alliance with one of the larger female led factions.” She turned away then continuing to speak aloud, “I would recommend Ladnok as a potential mate she has ample support and would bear strong heirs that I would be honored to educate.”

So her real plan had come out for all her talk about holding out for the best hope for the Empire he knew now it was really about personal power. She’d had it through Lotor when he took the throne and she’d have it again if she could arrange to be governess to the next set of heirs. “Are you done?”

“Not at all but the rest will have to wait the other delegates are arriving,” She said and he saw them entering. He knew that most of them were also here to play the game working different angles for their own benefit. Their were a few who were putting the good of their people first but most of them were simply seeing an opportunity to grab more power for themselves by using him.

So he sat back and listened as they retread the same ground again as they debated the logistics of an alliance all clearly trying to be indispensable without actually putting everything on the line. The truth was he’d looked over their combined assets and despite first appearances even with all of them fully supporting him they’d still only be the fourth largest faction. That was probably why she wanted him to proposition Ladnok she had the third largest faction and the two together would suddenly be the front runners. It would also explain the presence of the rather shifty soldier who was always in the room but never took spoke up. He knew he was working for one of the other factions but hadn’t known which until now. 

They were just finishing up the latest agreeing but not really agreeing round when he’d decided he had enough. “I have something to say to all of you,” He said standing up he saw Dayak and the solider both look nervous. “First, earlier Dayak brought up her concerns and her wish that if you support me I ally with that soldier’s master Ladnok through marriage.” The group began to grumble but they backed down when he looked at them. “She also brought up the fact that as the leader of the Blade of Marmora I am part of the Voltron Coaltion and my relationship with a human as things that would need to end.”

“She shouldn’t have gone behind our back but that is something we all agree on,” one of the delegates said and several others agreed loudly. “If we are ever to recapture the glory Zarkon led our empire to we cannot associate with our lessers.”

“Then you are just as big a fool as Zarkon was,” He said enjoying the shock that accompanied that statement. “Zarkon’s ten thousand year reign of terror is why our empire is collapsing, never forget that it was his and his wife’s madness that caused all of this.” He looked around the room. “Never forget that when his mad wife wiped out billions of Galra and threatened the whole universe not a single one of you or the other fools fighting over the throne showed up to fight.” He looked around the making each one of them look away none of them could meet his eyes. “The human I’m involved with however, was there as was the coalition so I stand with them.” He smirked to bring the point home, “I will be leaving now support whatever would be tyrant you want just remember when the quintessence reserves are fully used up and there’s nothing left but scraps that you had a chance to help the Galra empire change and you rejected it.”

He left the room as the outraged shouting began he hit the hidden communicator he carried to send the alert to Jiro that they were leaving. He was just about to reach the doors when a guard stepped into his way. “You have a call but you must take it here not on your ship.” He held out a communicator and Ladnok appeared.

“You realize that you just handed me the throne don’t you Kolivan,” she said casually. “The deal Dayak and I offered you would have ended the fighting in weeks and the Galra would rule the universe again.” She laughed, “those idiots in there now will have no choice but to come to me because word of their little gathering will reach the other large factions and they will be destroyed if they don’t.” She shook her head, “You had a chance to be Emperor and you threw it all away for a human and some pathetic rebel worlds that will fall once the Galra are united again and I rule from Daibazaal.”

“First I never wanted to be Emperor, I simply fought to save my people from their own mistakes,” he said calmly. “And you know that as soon as one of you gets control over Daibazaal the others will attack in force our home world will be destroyed again this time by the Galra themselves even you yourself said recently you’d see it destroyed before your rivals got control of it.”

“But now with those whose support you spurned I’ll have the forces to protect it and even if I can’t we survived ten thousand years without a home world we really don’t need it that badly,” She said with a smirk. “So go back your pet human and enjoy whatever time you two have with that pathetic coalition.” The call went dead and he looked at the guard who looked uncomfortable as he stepped out of the way.

There were no more interruptions as he reached the docking bay and joined Jiro on their ship. He kept waiting for someone to fire on them as they left and the teledaav had arranged with Allura opened allowing them to leave once they arrived at the Atlas and as agreed a second teledaav opened taking them far away. “You sure you want to do this?” Jiro asked him while he was checking their coordinates making sure they were in the middle of all Galra controlled space. “You do this and no Galra leader will ever invite you to speak to them about anything ever again.”

“I can live with that as long as the Galra people know what was said to me by everyone involved in this mess,” he saw Jiro smile as they wired his suit into the controls. Dayak and the others hadn’t known the suit could record everything if he so chose. He’d left it running since he arrived recording every meeting official or otherwise and every call. It unfortunately had several private moments with Jiro also recorded but if his people were going to judge the situation fairly he would hide nothing from them.

“Okay everything is set up hit that button and the file goes out to every system that can receive it,” Jiro said looking grave. “You know in the short term it will increase the fighting and blood shed no matter how it may help in the long term.”

“I know but doing nothing will be worse in the long term.” He hit the switch and the ship began to broadcast. It was a large file so they were forced to sit in silence as it was transmitted out to the Empire. He hoped the Galra people would agree with him that change was necessary but even if they didn’t they’d at least know that the current faction leaders were all acting in ways that were not in their best interest.


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Seven

She sat watching the awkward silence as the three children she was separated from at different points were eating slowly and doing their best to ignore each other. She had no idea how to even begin to bridge the gap between them any progress they had made at getting along had been ruined by Kolivan and Jiro’s actions. Keith was firmly on their side while Dorma and Hazar were firmly against it for how it made the fracturing of the Empire even worse. 

She was just grateful that all three of her children had avoided asking her opinion. She didn’t want to weigh in on the issue and her being pregnant seemed to keep them from asking. “So what do you think Micheal,” Hazar asked proving that the father to be of her child was not so lucky.

“Strategically and morally I think what Kolivan and Jiro did was the correct actions,” Micheal said looking grumpy. “However, it is very important to actually be on their side for those reasons and not just how you personally feel about them.” He looked directly at Keith then, “You aren’t on their side because you’ve thought things through your on their side because of how you feel about them.” Keith looked uncomfortable his tail thrashing. She had actually been disappointed when Keith showed up in his new galra form. She knew it made walking around on Daibazaal easier but it was an uncomfortable reminder of how close to death he came. It also meant he didn’t look as much like his father and that felt wrong to her. 

“I’ll give you strategic but how could it possibly be the moral choice,” Dorma said looking at Micheal in annoyance. “The war would be well on its way to ending if he hadn’t exposed things and the Empire would be stable again.”

“Yes the civil war would probably be on its way to ending but then the war with the rest of the galaxy would start back up,” Micheal said. “Not to mention that Kolivan is correct that the Galra need to change as it stands now virtually every bit of Galra tech relies on quintessence fuel and there is no way to meet that demand long term.” Micheal seemed thoughtful, “As supplies dwindle there will be fighting over what’s left and the government would have to choose military or civilian uses to prioritize and it is never the military that suffers in a conquest mad dictatorship.”

“Not to mention that if Ladnok or one the other faction leaders had claimed Daibazaal we would have had to flee because my membership in both the Coalition and the Blade of Marmora is well known.” It was an ugly truth but families were often punished for the actions of others of their blood line. “Now lets change the subject I believe the humans are right that politics makes for poor dinner conversations.”

“Okay then can someone tell me why our brother’s Galra form has a tail none of us do and his father was human right?” Hazar said looking at the purple fluff on the end of Keith’s tail as it moved about still showing his irritation.

“Tails are recessive Mother obviously had the dormant genes for it and passed it down unexpressed to him until he got zapped to be like that.” Dorma said speaking up. “Did you have any relatives with tells Mother?”

“My brother had one,” she said after a moment realizing another reason why Keith’s new form made her uncomfortable it made him look like her brother. “Yurak was always proud of his tail and used to tease me for not having one.” She saw Keith start at the mention of her brother’s name he knew he’d nearly shared it. “I don’t know about any other family members other than our grandmother who was the first to join the blade before our mother was born.”

“What about your father?” Keith asked and she saw her other children looking at her expectantly. She had never wanted to have these kind of conversations. “You don’t know who he was do you?” He asked after a moment.

“No my mother never spoke of him, Yurak and I only knew we had the same father because we were twins.” It had just been a fact of life in the blade that most of the younger members had no idea who their non blade parent had been. 

“You’ve said we are your only surviving family,” Hazar said after a moment. “What happened to your mother and brother?” She had been dreading this question because it opened up old wounds but her children had a right to know.

“My mother led the blades before Kolivan she was killed when a Galra general discovered our existence but she managed to take him with her so our secret remained,” she said and saw them look away. “My brother died undercover during an uprising by the people the Empire had enslaved.” 

“Just like our father,” Dorma said sadly. “When do you think this stupidity will end we enslave them, they fight back and everyone suffers and dies.” She really wished she had an answer for her daughter because she wasn’t sure it would ever end.


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Eight

She sat the seedy bar on a back water moon waiting for her guests to arrive. She was understandably wary considering the last time they saw each other. Still if the letter was genuine and they wanted to join the Coalition she owed them a chance. She saw them enter Zethrid had a new scar on her face and Ezor had a slight limp but otherwise they looked fine to have survived a ship explosion. “I didn’t think you’d come,” Zethrid said as she and Ezor joined her at the table. “I have to admit I never thought we’d be here asking to join the other side.”

“So why are you asking?” She had her suspicious the news was they had been allied with one of the factions that got totally torn to shreds in the latest round of fighting but they could have always moved onto another one.

“The empire is toast and without a ship we can’t exactly turn pirate anymore there isn’t really anywhere else for us to go,” Ezor said speaking up. “I mean when your side decided to release that recording of those negotiations everything fell apart.”

“I was surprised they had the guts to do it,” Zethrid said. “You pretty much killed most of the Galra empire by doing it.” She knew that was the case the reports of the uprisings that the faction leaders were putting down had been a bloody mess. “So this joining the coalition thing we get amnesty for past crimes right?”

“As long as they aren’t a handful of instances yes,” she said honestly. “You’ll be restricted in your movements for a while until everyone is convinced your not a spy but you’ll have a chance to start over eventually.”

“Do we get better treatment if we have intel to turn over,” Ezor asked with a smile. “Because we know some things about that clone your hunting.” She hadn’t expected that statement and the way Ezor and Zethrid were smiling they probably did have something on him.

“If you have information of Kuro that is of use to the coalition it may improve your situation.” She couldn’t promise anything but after what he pulled with Matt Holt figuring out how to deal with him was a priority for the coalition. “Though I have to wonder why you have it?”

“We were hunting him for our boss before he got himself fragged,” Zethrid said. “Our boss wanted to recruit him since the rumor in galra territory is that he’s got a bunch of Sendak and Haggar’s old weapons.” She then frowned, “But who decided to call him Kuro anyway we called him the clone champion.”

“He decided it when he made it clear he’d kill anyone else who came after him,” She said and saw their eyes widen. “Any information you have may be valuable but it is also very dangerous for you and us.” She needed them to understand.

“Well it’s a dangerous universe,” Ezor said after a moment. “So where do we go from here do we come with you or do we set up another meeting later.” It would be easy to ask them to come with her but she thought better of it. She wanted time to investigate the truth of what they said.

“You’ll lay low for a few more days while I take your offer of information to my superiors and we formalize things then I’ll contact you again.” She saw them exchanging glances and then Ezor slipped her a data drive. “What’s this?”

“A sample of what we know about him to make sure they take our offer seriously,” Ezor said standing up. “We want the good life for switching sides not a standard one.” She wasn’t surprised by that Zethrid and Ezor always wanted to come out ahead. “That frequency we gave you will work one more time contact us when they agree.” 

She nodded and watched them leave with mixed feelings. It would be good to be on the same side again but at the same time there was a lot of bad blood between her and them. She wasn’t sure it would ever be like it had been under Lotor or if she even wanted it to be.

She waited until enough time had passed that she could spot a tail and then began to head back to her ship. She kept her guard up but no one tried to follow or stop her so it seemed they were on the level so far. She immediately took off and waited until she was off world to send a report about the meeting. She glanced at the drive and after setting the auto pilot she headed to a shielded work space. Any trackers on the drive or in the files would be useless in this section of the ship. She loaded the drive onto the secure terminal and began to skim it. It was mostly just reports of sightings of Kuro and a few reports of agents for other galra factions that he’d killed. Then she frowned as she caught mention of him visiting a bio tech firm. She at first thought it might explain his new arm until she looked up the company information was scarce but it seemed specialized in non traditional reproduction methods. 

She doubted Kuro was starting a family so why would he want to go to one of those companies. She made a note that it was something that needed to be investigated but she wasn’t about to go alone not after what happened with Matt Holt and the threat Kuro had made.


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Nine

He checked the oven making sure the temperature was right. He didn’t get much chance to bake anymore so he needed to avoid any mistakes. He didn’t mind helping Allura with various negotiations but it ate up most of his free time. He then spent the rest of his time calling his home or Shay so his passion for cooking had been on hold lately. 

So now that he had a free afternoon he was going to spend it doing what he enjoyed. “What are you making?” Lance asked walking into the kitchen. He could tell the other man was down and offered him the bowl with the left over batter. He knew Lance would lick it like the big kid he was some times.

“Just a few cakes since I have some down time,” he said as he watched licking the spoon. “What brings you down here to the galley?” It wasn’t unheard for Lance to join him in the galley but Lance had never been one to like to cook so he was usually looking for him if he came.

“I just needed to get out of the lounge Keith, Shiro and Ryou are up there and they get pissed at me when I point out that everyone knows the thee of them are sleeping together,” Lance said with a snort. “I mean Keith is living the twin porn fantasy dream and he doesn’t even have the guts to admit it.”

“Have you considered that your wrong about this idea you have that they are all together?” He said having flat out asked Ryou about it and been told that Lance was wrong. “I mean I think if they were all together no matter how weird they’d at least tell us.”

“I don’t know about that if I was dating two people at once and or having sex with a clone that’s the kind of thing I’d keep on the down low from everyone,” Lance said with a shrug and then paused. “But then again Keith is so out of touch with social cues that he probably would announce it so it has to be Shiro and Ryou wanting it kept quiet.”

“Are you sure your not just using this idea that they are hiding a twisted threesome as a way to avoid thinking about other stuff going on?” He asked as delicately as he could. He knew that Lance was feeling really insecure in his relationship with Allura and picking fights with Keith had always been a habit of his when he was insecure. 

While he waited for Lance’s response he put the cakes into the oven and sat the timer. “Maybe your right can I ask you a really inappropriate question?” His friend sounded nervous so he nodded his head. “Look you’d tell me if there was anything going on between you and Allura right?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath he had never wanted to punch Lance as bad as he did right now. “Nothing is going on between me and Allura,” he said careful to keep his voice down. “You know I’m with Shay and frankly I’m insulted that you think I’d do anything to hurt her or you.”

“I know man,” Lance said after a moment. “It’s just ever since Sendak called me a user I’ve been second guessing everything I do and that gets me so worked up I start to second guess everyone else.” Lance looked miserable. “So maybe your right maybe I constructed a fantasy that Kieth is having wild twin threesomes and Allura is gonna leave me for you so I don’t have to think about how Sendak might be right about me being selfish and using everyone else to make myself feel better.”

“Your not a user Lance,” he said dragging his friend into a hug. “You can be a bit selfish but no one who’s done the things you’ve done for us can be called a user you need to stop letting what that asshole said bother you.” He pulled back from the hug, “have you thought about seeing someone when I was freaking out about getting into the Garrison my folks got me an awesome therapist who helped a lot?”

“I don’t know maybe but it isn’t like there’s a ship’s therapist or something out here I could see,” Lance said shakily. “Plus I don’t know if I can spill my guts to a total stranger.” He wondered if he should bring the idea up to Allura all of them could use someone to talk to about things. “Look I’ll let you get back your baking I’m gonna go see if Allura is done with her conference call to Coran by now.”

He watched Lance go worried about him. He hadn’t realized the things Sendak had said to Lance were still bothering him. He felt a bit guilty after everything that happened just half a year ago they’d all swore not to let it happen again and here they were not paying attention again. He really thought they’d have all learned their lesson after the last two times not paying attention bit them in the ass but it looked like they were still doing it.

“Hunk, are you alright,” a voice said and he turned to see Ryou standing there looking concerned. “You‘ve been standing there staring into space for a while is something wrong?” He glanced at his timer and saw he’d been lost in thought longer than it seemed. 

“I’m okay just Lance as in here and it made me realize we are still ignoring problems right in front of our faces,” he said feeling even more guilty. “I mean Lance is still messed up about what Sendak said to him but instead of noticing we just get mad at him about being insecure and annoying about things.”

Ryou regarded him with a strange look, “your right in more ways than you realize I think nearly all of us are still messed up about what’s happened and desperately trying not to be.” He looked around, “I mean neither Shiro or I get as offended as Keith about Lance’s insinuations because we know Lance doesn’t really believe it.” He guessed that meant Keith did think Lance believed it. 

“So what do we do about fixing things?” He asked and Ryou just shrugged rather sadly. He glanced at the timer and considered just scrapping the cakes because all of a sudden baking wasn’t as much fun as it used to be. He wouldn’t of course he hated to waste food but it was tempting.


	10. Chapter 10

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Ten

He knocked on the door of the medical bay and waited to be invited in. “Come in,” he heard Jiro say so he opened the door and stepped inside. The grey white haired man was sitting there shirtless with bandages around his shoulder. “Lance, what brings you here?” He was glad no one else was in the room.

“I heard you were in the medical bay and thought I’d come cheer you up,” He said feeling a bit guilty for the lie but he needed to ask one of them this and Jiro was the least likely of them to be pissed off with him. “I’m still not exactly sure what your in here for though?”

“Allura and Ryou are modifying my prosthetic with the data Matt brought back,” he said after a moment. “Ryou needs the practice and Allura has implied she has a reason for wanting my pilot abilities back to one hundred percent so the interchanging arm system seems the way to go.”

“Your okay with that?” He asked and then felt guilty so he tried to explain. “I mean its just it came from Kuro and well after what he did ...” he trialed of fit was none of his business. “I mean if it was me I’m not sure I would want something he supplied.”

“I am not happy with the source but my current prosthetic is great for battle but delicate work like flying is a lot more difficult I felt like I had to fly the red lion mostly one handed when we were looking or Keith,” Jiro said with a friendly smile. “So why are you really here?” He jumped a bit, “You wouldn’t of heard I was here unless you were asking about me since Koli and I didn’t announce that we were coming back today.”

He sighed and did his best not to get distracted by finding out Jiro had a pet name for Kolivan but he did make a mental note to tell Pidge all about it first chance he got. “I just, I need to ask you something but I think it might make you uncomfortable because it is about something Sendak said when he was in your body.”

He saw the shadow fall on the other man’s normally pleasant face and he thought this might be a bad idea. “If you need to ask me something go ahead,” Jiro said after a moment he could tell the other man was bracing himself for the worst.

“Okay, Sendak said you thought I was a user,” he forced himself to say. “And according to Pidge he never lied so I have to ask do you really think that and if you do why?” He saw Jiro start and look at him as if he was crazy. He knew he should have asked this earlier or asked one of the other Shiro’s but there was no going back now so he braced himself.

“I’ve never thought of you as a user,” Jiro said and then frowned closing his eyes. “Oh I see what he did.” He shook his head then, “You need to be careful believing anything Sendak said even when he was supposedly telling the truth he was a master at manipulating facts to support a twisted narrative.” He smiled weakly, “I never called you a user but I did think a person I didn’t know who turned out to be you was a user but that was going on one side of the story.” He smiled a strained smile, “when Curtis first told me about getting in trouble because of a relationship where he was doing favors for a guy I thought what a user but once I knew it was you I changed my mind.”

“Why did you change your mind?” He was honestly shocked that he would change his mind just because he knew it was him. “I mean I still asked him for the sim way to often and it got him in trouble for letting me use it so much and then we broke up.”

“You also asked every teacher and all the other volunteers with access to the sims a lot didn’t you?” Jiro said and he was forced to acknowledge that yes he did. “And you certainly weren’t involved with all of them so while I think you were selfish about things its hardly like you were just dating him for his access to the sims I mean you were attracted to him weren’t you?”

“Of course he’s cute,” he said and saw strained smile on Jiro’s face in response. “but I should tell you that you can make a case for me also using the guy I dated after him I mean I hooked up with James while he was giving me flight lessons.”

“Did you break up with him after the flight lessons ended?” Jiro asked and he shook his head no. “And there were other guys after them right you didn’t just only date two guys who could give you things?” He could tell Jiro already had an idea of the answer.

“One or two guys after them but I always gravitated more toward the ladies,” he said as a weak joke. “I didn’t even break up with James he dumped me because he found out about the mess with Curtis.” He hadn’t liked being dumped and of the few guys he’d been with James was his favorite but now they were pretty much strangers who knew each other once. “But those aren’t the only selfish things I’ve done I mean...”

“Lance, do you know what I thought when I first saw you when I was playing teachers assistant to Iverson,” Jiro said and then frowned. “Or well what Shiro thought but it’s what I remember so let me just say what I thought.” He ignored the confusing monologue Jiro had just gone on. “I thought you had potential but that you were too arrogant so I wasn’t surprised you didn’t make fighter I thought the cargo pilot thing was Iverson’s way of knocking your ego down a peg so you’d grow up.” 

“I kind of wish you’d have said something I mean you didn’t help out in class a lot but when you did you seemed focused on Keith,” he admitted which is one of the reasons he’d been so jealous of Keith. His hero the man his sister Veronica had mentioned in her letters home didn’t have time for any of the rest of them only Keith. He could still remember the epic Keith bashing sessions he and James had gotten up to.

“I probably should have but I’ll let you in on a secret I always hated teaching and those recruitment trips were the worst,” Jiro said with a laugh. “Before I got diagnosed I blew them off all the time using mission preparation and training as an excuse.” He couldn’t really believe that but Jiro didn’t look like he was lying. “I mean I didn’t mind one on one flight training but classrooms I hated them but once I was sick and I needed every scrap of proof that I was still good enough for Kerberos I did every job they asked rather it was recruitment, being a TA or taking VIP’s up in jets for a thrill.”

That was just incredible he’d have never believed that of Shiro but apparently based on how Jiro was smiling it was true. “So you really don’t think I’m a user, I mean I know I got on your nerves some times when we got to space or well Shiro’s nerves.”

“Lance, I did think you were selfish, immature and could be a brat but I also thought you were a good pilot and a great shot,” Jiro said after a moment. “I mean sure I got annoyed when you kept picking fights or flirting inappropriately but if I’d thought you were a user I’d well Ryou would have never come to you when he thought something was wrong with him.” Jiro said after a moment, “We knew you were a good person and friend someone we trusted to try to help.”

“But I didn’t do a good job of it,” he said to himself. “Maybe that’s why he hasn’t come around me much these last few months despite getting his own body.” He still felt incredibly guilty about how badly all of them had handled the clone situation.

“That’s not why, he’s annoyed at those comments you make about him, Shiro and Keith,” Jiro said a frown forming on his face. “I shouldn’t tell you this but I think it might help you see why you need to drop it.” He paused only briefly, “Both Shiro and Ryou are completely and totally in love with Keith but neither one of them is willing to act on it for a variety of reasons.” He found himself staring at Jiro in shock. “Keith at least before we were separated did want a relationship that was more than friends with the one person he knew as Shiro but now that we are separated I have no idea what he wants.”

“So where you in love with Keith too?” He found himself asking and Jiro shook his head no. “That’s really weird?” He said without thinking since Jiro was made from Shiro and Ryou being shoved together.

“Yeah Koli thought so too,” Jiro said with a shrug, “I can’t explain it but Keith was only ever my best friend to me but can’t you see why your comments are stressing them all out.” Yeah he could see that now he guessed. “So try to knock it off.”

“I will,” he said and meant it. “Thanks for talking with me about this Jiro.” The other man nodded. “And be sure to tell Koli hi for me,” he said adding a sing song note to Jiro’s nickname for the Galra.

“Tell him yourself he’s behind you,” Jiro said and he jumped turning around to see no one there. “Gotcha.” Jiro said laughing and he joined him it felt good to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Eleven

“I’m done,” he said and glanced over at Allura. “I think I got it right but I need you to check over it.” He watched as she came over to inspect the changes he’d made to the prosthetic she made Jiro back when they’d all been merged together. He had added a device that could generate an energy shield or a blade to increase it’s combat effectiveness. 

“You’ve done an excellent job Ryou,” she said examining his work closely. “You really do have all the ability you need to become an excellent alchemist.” He supposed he should feel proud of that but he hadn’t worked for it it was just the result of an accident and then being put into an Altean body. “I mean it this is very good work.”

“Thanks but it isn’t like I earned this skill I just sort of inherited it,” he said feeling he needed to clarify that. “I mean I want to get better with it and use it to help but I can’t forget that it is only an accident that I have it.” She gave him an odd look and then waved him over to her table. She pointed to the second arm she had made and gestured for him to take a closer look. He did so and marveled, “That’s incredibly the things you can do when your not limited by available materials are incredible?”

“Yes, but other than the natural ability I was born with as a sacred Altean all of this came from Oriande as well,” she said. “I have learned much more since then but the start of it came from the white lion so in that respect we are no different.” She then smiled at him, “and I will need you to learn quickly because I am going to need your help soon.”

“This is about more than just giving options for his arm isn’t it?” He asked feeling suspicious. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with the proshetic you already gave him it was more than good enough.” She looked a bit guilty and then grabbed a tablet she pulled up footage of the aftermath of a battle.

“This happened less than twelve hours after Kolivan and Jiro sent their broadcast an uprising that was put down violently,” She said sadly. “I know why they did it and I agreed to the plan but these deaths haunt me and it is only one of dozens of such incidents in recent weeks.” He put his hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. “Voltron cannot be everywhere at once and if the rumors of some of the factions trying to acquire robeast from the surviving druids are true then things are only going to get worse.” She pulled up another image on the pad it was plans for some type of ship. “The coalition needs more than Voltron to defend itself and others and I’m planning to give them to the means to do that.” She looked at him, “They won’t be Voltron nothing can approach the power of all five lions working in unison but they’ll be strong and unlike the Komar mechs they’ll be alive and capable of objecting to being used for evil.” She looked at him then, “and that means they’ll need pilots, paladins really of their own and I plan for Jiro to be the first of them and the leader of this Guardian force that will recruit from all over the universe.” She then smiled at him, “And your going to help me design and build them as we are the only two alchemist in the universe who know what it’s like to be part of Voltron.”

“That’s a lot of pressure Princess I’m just a novice I’d probably be better as a pilot instead of helping you make them,” he said after a moment. “You’d probably have better luck involving Sam Holt or Pidge in this project instead of me.”

“You can certainly fly one but I want your insight as a Paladin and as one of the best pilots your planet has produced,” she said even though she knew that was all just inherited form Shiro. “I also want this to be a purely Altean project a way for my people to give back to the universe to make up for the harm we have caused.” She looked at him then, “and despite the unusual way you became one I am proud to call you one of my people and part of my family.” He couldn’t resist giving her a hug then and after he pulled away she smiled at him. “Let’s finish up Jiro’s new arms and then we can set a time later to go over some design ideas.” he just laughed and nodded and went to work helping her design the new interface system since it would be required to make the arms swappable.


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Twelve

He stepped out of the gym shower and after toweling off walked over to one of the mirrors and focused on his appearance. He felt himself changing even as he saw his skin going from purple back to its human shade. The worst part was feeling his tail go away having a tail was weird but only having it some of the time was even weirder. He had been meaning to ask Shiro if he felt the same but even six months later he felt odd bringing up how they’d both been changed on Oriande.

He headed to his locker and quickly got dressed in his civilian clothes. It was nice to be back home on the Atlas, he’d enjoyed visiting his mother and newly discovered siblings on Daibazaal but it just didn’t feel like home for some reason. He head an ahem and turned to see Lance standing there. “What do you want,” he said feeling his good mood start to vanish. He was not in the mood to deal with Lance and he felt his body wanting to shift in response to the other man’s presence. He wasn’t sure why Lance brought out the Galra in him so much easier than anyone else.

“I want to apologize for being such a dick the last few months,” Lance said after a moment. He was so startled by that statement that his tail popped out. “Hey your tail just went right through your pants and underwear how the heck did that happen?” 

“My sister helped me find the tech other races that have retractable appendages use so their clothes can adjust,” he said feeling bit sheepish that it took his sister pointing it out for him to even look. Of course Shiro hadn’t looked either neither of them had considered seeing if other races had a solution to the problem of random tail appearances. He concentrated and caused his tail to retract and vanish again as he said, “I’ve already had mine and Shiro’s clothes adjusted so we don’t keep accidentally getting our tails stuck when he loose control and shift.” He didn’t point out that Shiro didn’t seem to have that problem as much he did usually when Lance was around.

“That’s good but I really do mean it I had a talk with Jiro and he helped me realize exactly how big a jerk I was being implying the three of you were together.” Lance looked apologetic. “so please accept my apology.”

A small petty part of him wanted to make Lance beg a bit but he pushed it aside. “Your forgiven,” he said and then frowned. “What exactly did he say that made you realize how big a jack ass you were being?”

“I said dick not Jack ass,” Lance said apparently by reflex. “He just pointed out how you were totally in love with Shiro and now there were like three of him so my jokes were in poor taste.” He completely lost all control and his tail exploded back out of him and he knew his skin, eyes and ears had fully changed. 

He could feel his fangs in his mouth as he grimaced and said, “he knows I ...” He sat down on the bench wishing he was anywhere else because if Jiro knew then that meant that any hope he ever had of Shiro wanting him back was gone out the window.

“I am such an idiot,” Lance said kneeling down. “Look Keith I never should have told you what he said I mean I know how it sounds like you’ve got no chance but you do just not with Jiro for some reason he doesn’t love you like the other two do.” He stared at Lance in confusion and saw Lance look even more guilty. “I probably shouldn’t have said that either but I know how much it sucks thinking you have no shot.”

“Your saying that Jiro said that even though he’s not both Shiro and Ryou are in love with me?” It was unbelievable and to hear it here in an empty locker room. He thanked every deity he’d ever heard of in that moment that it was empty except for him and Lance. He also couldn’t even begin to really believe what Lance was saying.

“Yeah it came up and we talked about how weird it was that he didn’t share their feelings and how he said they’d never tell you how they felt.” Lance looked a bit sheepish. “So you’ll have to do the asking if you want either one of them.” He couldn’t imagine asking Shiro and he realized even if he could then it would break Ryou’s heart. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Ryou as an entity distinct from Shiro but he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Lance do me a favor and don’t repeat any of this to anyone,” he said looking at the other man. “I need time to think about all this.” He saw the other man nod and he stood up looking uncomfortable. “Can you leave me alone I need a bit to compose myself and change back to human.” Lance nodded and left clearly in a hurray. 

He sat there wondering why Shiro or Ryou wouldn’t make a move on him and frowned. He knew he could go ask Jiro but that would mean telling him that Lance spilled the beans and he wouldn’t do that to Lance not after he tried to help in his own clumsy way. No he’d figure out what if anything he was going to do himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Thirteen

“You didn’t have to come along you could have stayed on the Atlas with Jiro while he’s recovering from the surgery to change to his prosthetic arm to swap system and learning to use it.” She said to Kolivan as they approached the head quarters of the biotech company that Kuro had been visiting. “I could handle this on my own.” 

“And you could be off with Rolo and Beezer instead of coming along to this meeting,” Kolivan said looking at her. “Nyma, if what Acxa was given by Zethrid and Ezor pans out we could be walking into a very dangerous situation you don’t have to be part of this.”

“Yes, I do,” she said after a moment. “Matt is family and that asshole crossed a line so I want to be there when he’s taken down.” She saw him nod in understanding. “Though I doubt we’ll find him the report said he came to this place a few weeks before Matt ever ran into him.”

“Do not forget there was a potential payment to this place from part of the ransom money,” Kolivan said. “I would have preferred to have proof but the bank he used is being uncooperative so we only have suspicions for now.”

She nodded and then looked at the entrance to the building. “We are here,” she said and frowned. “I really wish we could have found out exactly what this place does.” All public and private records they’d accessed said was that the place specialized in genetic repoductive technologies but nothing about what they did with them.

“We will find out now,” Kolivan said and reached out opening the door. She followed him in glancing around and then back at him to see he was doing the same. The desk attendant looked shocked and then seemed to brace himself keeping one eye on Kolivan.

“I am sorry but you have to leave our business is by appointment only.” The nervous alien said and she didn’t recognize his species. He looked slightly gelatinous which would explain it she always had trouble with the jelly species. 

“We represent the Voltron Coalition your company has worked with a wanted criminal and we are here for answers,” Kolivan said not bothering to pretend that they had a clue what this place did. The attendant looked freaked out and then the door opened and another of his species walked out. 

“I have been expecting you,” the man said and looked at the attendant. “Resume your duties our guest will come with me and I will answer their questions.” He gestured for them to follow them and Kolivan did so she followed after him. “You’ll have to forgive the attendant our work is delicate most of our clients do not want information on their problem getting out.”

“Exactly what is your work?” She asked since it didn’t look like Kolivan was going to. So far the building was incredibly nondescript for a bio tech company. She saw the one guiding them look at her oddly and then pause.

“We assist species that are facing extinction due to issues that can be solved by an increase in the population.” The guide said after a moment. “And unlike our competitors we don’t just deliver either babies to be raised or drone like adults with no life experience we deliver fully realized individuals with memories of parents and family.” 

“That sounds extremely complicated,” Kolivan said after a moment. “How do you accomplish this and why was our target interested in your work?” She had a bad feeling that whatever Kuro had this company do that it was going to bite them all in the ass in a spectacular fashion.

“We use a special virtual reality engine that uses mental constructs based on the donor parents to give the adult genetic creations a real relationship with their parents and normal development,” the guide said proudly. “Then when they reach the right mental and physical development they are informed what they are and given a virtual period of therapy so they can adjust to what they are and remain mentally stable.” The guide stopped at a door and showed them in. “Our client a Mr. Kuro was very interested in our VR process and purchased our smallest sample of twenty such creations and has had us store them here until representatives from the coalition come to claim them.” He smiled pleasantly, “He was a very helpful client supplying all the genetic samples and the mental constructs in advance even though he used a more genetically mixed sample set than normal.”

She saw Kolivan clenching his fist at that statement. “Exactly whose samples did he supply and use?” Kolivan asked after a moment and she realized what he thought may have happened. She hadn’t even considered that he could have access to other DNA samples besides whatever made him.

“No idea they were only coded by numbers, I can tell you that he supplied five primary samples four from a species we have never used before called Humans and one half human half Galra,” the guide said. “We were instructed not to mix them but to provide four offspring for each using the other supplied samples that were a mix of human, galran, altean and one galra-unknown mix.” The guide said cheerfully. “It will all be in the files that will come with the twenty produced adult subjects ten male and ten female just like our usual smallest work sample.” He brought up a screen showing them twenty stasis chambers. “Does you ship have cargo room for the twenty pods or will you need us to hold them until you can arrange a bigger ship?”

“We will have to discuss that in private,” Kolivan said after a moment and the guide left assuring them he’d be just down the hall and to call him as soon as they were ready. “Does your ship have room for them?” He asked.

“Yes, but we aren’t really going to take them with us are we?” She asked slightly shocked that he’d suggest it. “Based on those primary DNA profiles this has to have been done with the Paladins’ DNA.” Kolivan nodded and looked grim. “Then why take them?”

“Because we have to take them and wake them up so we can find out how much he actually had of them,” Kolivan said with a dark frown. “He supposedly had memory imprints for virtual cloning that is not something he should have had access to especially for any others that were used and if it turns out he really does have them.”

“Then things just got a lot more complicated,” she finished for him. He nodded and she sighed looking at the pods. She was grateful that her species DNA wasn’t mentioned as being used but a glance at Kolivan made her wonder if he thought that perhaps his had been used.


	14. Chapter 14

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Fourteen

He noticed Keith seemed unusually on edge as they waited for the report from Kolivan on exactly what Kuro had done. He had noticed Keith was hesitant to sit between him and Ryou despite the fact that had been his standard spot for the last few months. He also noticed Lance looked a little uncomfortable and kept stealing glances at Keith. He knew they’d stopped fighting as much in the last few days so he wondered if Keith had finally really lost it with him. 

Kolivan appeared on screen calling from the recently restored blade of Marmora headquarters he noticed his gaze softening as he saw Jiro sitting there still without a prosthetic it would be a few more days before he could use one again. “I am sorry for the delay in getting back to you we were confirming our worst fears.” 

“What exactly did you discover?” Allura asked and he could hear a bit of dread in her voice. “All Nyma said was that it implied some scary things.” The fact Nyma hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell them made him expect the worst.

“We found irrefutable proof that Kuro not only has access to DNA samples from a great many of us but that he also has access to our memories and personalities some from the prison and others most likely supplied some how by Sam Holt during the time he was under Haggar’s sway.” He felt his blood run cold at that statement he already had to deal with three other people with his face and some of his memories and now it could potentially become more.

“What kind of proof?” Pidge asked and he heard the note of skepticism in her voice. She didn’t want to believe her dad could have done that. “You didn’t find any clones of us because cloning is illegal in that sector of space so that company would have been shut down.”

“Cloning is illegal there but not creating genetic off spring,” Kolivan’s image minimized and photos of various individuals began to cycle through. “There people are for lack of a better term your children Paladins and they were raised in a virtual environment by simulations that had your memories.” Kolivan looked grim, “If it will help you to understand I will go through them one by one and reveal their parentage.”

He had no idea what to say to that it was so strange. “That might help but perhaps you should start with what we know about why Kuro did this?” Allura said after a moment. “I cannot see any reason for him to have done this it makes no sense and only alerts us to the fact he possesses something we would hunt him to remove form his possession.” That was a good point Kuro kept insisting they leave him alone but he had to know they wouldn’t be able to after this so why do it.

“We have no idea though given he seemed interested in their virtual reality technology Nyma has put forward the theory that this order was a cover while he stole it for some other reason,” Kolivan seemed thoughtful. “If he did then whatever his end game is he felt it was worth whatever scrutiny and attention these actions will bring down on him.” The room descended into silence again as everyone was clearly thinking about that and what it could mean.

“Um Kolivan can you do me first about the kid things, I just I’m kind of freaking out so I’d like it over with,” Hunk said and he saw Kolivan nod at his request. “Thank you I just can’t take sitting here wondering too much longer.”  
“Based on the information supplied each of these pairings was assigned at random to the five primary donation sources that were the current five paladins,” Kolivan said after a moment. “The virtual environment created a scenario where you were together raising a child in a peaceful universe.” An image of a pleasant looking young woman with Hunk’s skin tone and slightly lighter hair appeared wearing glasses, “This is Sophia the first child created with your DNA hunk and your genetic partner was Veronica.” 

“Hunk now has a kid with my sister,” Lance said loudly causing everyone to turn and stare at him. “Sorry just why my sister?” He guessed it was because she was someone who’s DNA and memories Kuro had access to but he didn’t want to be the one to tell Lance that.

“Moving on,” Kolivan said and the image changed to what looked like a young Altean male with lighter skin than hunk but his black hair. “This is Bandor and his other parent was Romelle.” He heard Allura gasp a bit at that. “The next two are these Aliya whose other parent was Rizavi and Vincent whose other parent was Kinkaide.” The two images where of a stunningly beautiful young woman with the same kind eyes as Hunk and a dark skinned young man who looked a great deal like Ryan Kinkaide. “Do you have any preferences for who I do next?”

No one seemed to want to speak but he glanced around and saw Jiro looked uncomfortable so he raised an eye brow when he noticed him but Jiro just shook his head. “Okay do me,” Pidge said suddenly after a moment. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Kolivan nodded and the screen filled with a young man with dark skin and glasses, “This is Thomas and his other parent is Kinkaide.” Kolivan paused then to let that sink in. “I should have told you that the additional parents could appear again but they were never used more than twice.” Which meant now there were two kids they had to tell Ryan about.

“The next offspring was one of the more shocking ones,” Kolivan said after a moment and an image appeared of what looked a great deal like a male Pidge. “This is Darrel and he is the half Galran offspring of Pidge and Hazzar Keith’s half brother.” That caused several gasps from the group. “Next is Elizabeth and the other parent is James Griffon.” Pidge was starting to look a bit shell shocked, “And lastly Larmina whose other parent was Coran.” She looked to be an altean woman with red hair.

“What! Why Coran,” Pidge said with a yelp. She looked around as if she expected someone to make fun of her but no one was in the mood to make jokes. “This doesn’t make any sense at all.” Pidge said after a moment and seemed to calm down.

“You can do me next,” Keith said sounding slightly miserable and he saw Keith looking at the table. He guessed this was adding to whatever else was stressing him out. He looked up to see Kolivan watching Keith with a strange expression.

“To begin with this one is the only one of your genetic offspring who didn’t inherit some visible Galra traits,” Kolivan said after a moment. “It appears your genetic off spring even before your recent mutation were prone to expressing them.” The image that appeared was of a clearly Altean woman who was the spitting image of Allura with dark hair. “As you can all tell at a glance her other parent was Allura.” He and everyone else at the table immediately glanced at Lance expecting some kind of out burst but he seemed to be keeping his cool. “This one was given the name Sirk which I understand to be a name shared between our two peoples he said looking at Allura.” She nodded in response but didn’t say anything.

“The next one was also female and named Beverly, her other parent was James Griffon.” A purple woman with brown hair appeared. “The next one is a male off spring with Acxa as the other parent named Akira for your father I believe.” Keith nodded and he recalled how Keith had told him once that everyone called his dad Texas cause of his accent but he was actually of mixed Chinese and Japanese descent. The blue skinned young man on the screen looked a bit like Keith but there was more of Acxa in his appearance.

“This final offspring has a blood connection to another Paladin as well,” Kolivan said and a purple skinned young man appeared with a Galra tail. “His other parent is Matt Holt and he was named Yorak which is a Galra name.” 

“Also the name of my mother’s brother and what she wanted to name me,” Keith said sounding a bit self conscious. “He had a tail too.” He noticed Pidge was looking at Keith with a curious expression. Keith noticed too and looked at her, “What is it Pidge?” 

“I was just thinking despite none of your Galra traits expressing themselves before you were changed you must have carried a lot of them in your DNA its probably a good thing you didn’t have any kids back on Earth before you found out you were part Galra or you’d have made headlines.” He saw the shock dawn on Keith’s face at what could have happened. 

“Okay I can’t take it anymore do me next,” Lance said to Kolivan on the screen. He saw Kolivan nod and begin to look down obviously adjusting the order so he was going to do him before Lance until Lance spoke up. He wondered about the mind state used was it the one that made Ryou or one taken from Jiro.

“I will get this one out of the way first an image appeared of tall Galra female who looked like Kolivan,” he saw Lance staring at the screen. “I am the other genetic parent and she was named Zandra.” He glanced at Jiro but he didn’t seem that disturbed after everything he supposed it wasn’t that surprising. Lance was glancing at Kolivan with a freaked out expression on his face. “This next one is named Daniel and his other parent was Liefsdottir.” The young man with dark black hair and his mother's skin tone had a smile just like Lance’s on his face. “The next one is Elena and her other parent is Romelle,” Kolivan said as a blond woman with lance’s skin tone, human ears and altean marks appeared. “The last one is also related to Keith as his other parent is Dorma his half sister and he is named Hutch.” A dark haired young man who looked a great deal like Lance appeared no visible galra traits. 

Kolivan then turned toward him and Jiro, “It appears he used the original DNA source taken from Shiro and a mental imprint from Jiro before Sendak’s possession.” He glanced over at Jiro who seemed confused. “The first two are completely human, the female Hikari has Adam as her second parents and the male named Adam has Curtis as a second parent both previous relationships of yours and or Jiro’s perhaps explaining why they were chosen.” That made sense he’d been with Adam once and Jiro during the time he was the only Shiro had been invovled with Curtis. He noticed that both of them had his hair and eyes but their other parents skin tones. “Next is a male Altean hybrid named Alfor his other parent is Allura, he greatly resembled Ryou.” That was an understatement the altean on the screen looked almost exactly like Ryou except for Allura’s white hair and brilliant blue eyes. “For the final female she is named Ursa and I am the other parent.” Kolivan said with an odd quality to his voice. “If not one has any objections I would prefer to keep them here at the blade of Marmora head quarters until all the other genetic parents can be notified and a place can be found for them.”

No one seemed to have any idea of what else to do so everyone sat quietly. “I would like to speak to them all at some point but we must inform the others involved aswell as their families,” Allura said after a moment. “I will handle informing Romelle and Coran about their being used.”

“I’ll take my siblings and my mom,” Keith said after a moment. “I don’t think she’s going to take well and I have no idea how they’ll feel they aren’t even adults yet these genetic off spring are older than they are.”

“I’ll take Adam and Curtis,” he said and saw Keith grimace. “Jiro can come along with me if he wants since they are really more his offspring than mine since they used his memories to raise them.” He then thought of it, “And I can also tell the MFE Pilots they’ll be stationed at the Garrison facilities teaching more MFE Pilots.”

“So that leaves me with Matt and my family and Lance his sister,” Pidge said and glanced at Hunk. “And Hunk can explain to his family.” Kolivan nodded and ended the connection. He glanced around the room and no one looked happy about any of this.


	15. Chapter 15

Shattered: Six Months Later  
Chapter Fifteen

He watched the four MFE pilots catching up and felt slightly out of place. He’d been friends with all of them while stationed together but now that they were all in different locations it was harder to find common ground. He wasn’t a fighter pilot so there was no common frame of reference and while they might command a ship one day they’d take a very different path to get there. 

They also wouldn’t be dumped into a dead end assignment since the four of them were media darlings that the brass loved. It was a bitter thought but he was not feeling particularly generous this morning. He glanced up as the door opened and Adam Wade walked in. “Oh good Jiro and Shiro aren’t here yet that’s good, I thought I was going to be late.” 

“Do you know why two of them are coming instead of just Captain Shirogane,” James said clearly uncomfortable with Adam using the nick name for the one they had all known as their leader and the only Takeshi Shirogane that the brass recognized.” He was personally glad the other one the supposed original was coming along it meant he wouldn’t have to be alone with his ex.

“Probably because Jiro still can’t wear a prosthetic after his surgery,” Adam said sitting down at a table. He found himself wondering what kind of surgery and why Adam the man who had given Shiro an ultimatum was close enough to them to know about it. 

“Captain Shirogane has recently had surgery?” Leifsdottir asked in her normal dead pan tone. He wanted to ask about it as well but it wasn’t his place so he just sat back and hoped that Adam would elaborate.

“Yeah, he’s having his prosthetic modified so they had to make some adjustments to where it connects to him,” Adam said after a moment. “He can’t use a prosthetic until things heal so Shiro is probably bringing him in the black lion.” He looked a bit down, “it’ll be nice to see Shiro again I haven’t spoken to him since they headed back into space.”

“Isn’t that kind of weird you don’t talk to the original one you supposedly knew but instead talk to one of the other ones?” Rizavi asked looking at Adam with a curious expression. “I mean if you get along with one you should get along with all of them right?”

“Not really they are all different people despite their similarities and over lapping memories,” Adam said after a moment. “Shiro and I are kind of amicable exes at best, while Ryou and I are extremely uncomfortable around each other.” He smiled then, “Jiro and I both went through the whole mourned you while you were dead thing and found out you were alive so it is just easier for us to be friends I guess plus I can fill him in about people he knows on Earth and he can tell me what’s going on with my alien friends from prison.”

“It reminds me of the ship of thesseus,” Liefsdottir said suddenly. “Which of them is truly the real Takeshi Shirogane or is any of them.” He looked over at her. “The one called Shiro is purported to be the original but his original body was destroyed and his mind resided first in the black lion and then in the one called Jiro before being put into a new body one modified heavily from his original able to shift into a Galra form.” She paused for a second before asking, “Is he really the original or just a fancy copy?”

He really didn’t care but he could see the others looking thoughtful, “That even applies to the clone and Jiro.” She said after a moment. “He is now in an Altean body after supposedly being suppressed within Jiro who is supposedly the result of their minds being pressed together but couldn’t he also just be the first clone with the originals memories or the original with the clones memories added.” She actually smiled slightly, “I wonder if any philosophers have considered using the three Shirogane as a thought experiment yet.”

“They have,” a voice said and he turned to see the Galra Shiro standing there with a one armed Jiro. It was still a punch in the gut even six months later to see his ex again but he kept quiet. “Several of them have contacted the three of us asking us to be interviewed for their work.” He smirked showing a set of fangs. “We’ve all turned them down.”

“Ship of Theseus?” Jiro asked clearly having not heard the discussion but when the Galra shiro nodded he shook his head. “Yeah finding our own places is hard enough without debating with philosophers which of us if any is the original and you’ll probably all get to find out what that is like sooner or later given what we have to tell you.” He seemed to sober then and the Galra one lost his smirk sitting down and slowly changing back into his human appearance. 

He had to admit it was fascinating to watch as the fur went away and a black and white haired Shiro with a normal arm shaped prosthetic was sitting there. He wondered why he’d come in the Galra form if he was just going to change back to his human form. “That is so cool,” Rizavi said looking at the Galra Shiro. “Hey where did your tail go and is there a hole in your pants?”

“My clothes are made of a special material that reacts to the change either opening or sealing a pre made hole for my tail,” Shiro said after a moment. “But you can all ask me any questions you want about my shifting later for now we need to discuss what Kuro has done and how it relates to all of you.”

Kuro was the clone Haggar had made for Sendak. He knew he was one of Earth and the Coaltions most wanted fugitives and the idea that he could have done something involving all of them made he wary. “Shouldn’t Commander Holt be here then?” Kinkaide said after a moment. “He was mixed up in everything too.”

“Pidge is handling telling him,” Jiro said with a frown. “There is no easy way to say this but Kuro has access to your DNA and copies of some of you memories.” He heard gasp from around the table but before anyone could say anything Jiro continued, “he also had a company use them to create adult genetic offspring of the paladins and everyone of your DNA and personalities was used in the process.”


	16. Chapter 16

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Sixteen

“Sir, the red lion is coming into the system now,” the young alien said to him as he stood on the bridge. He wished Allura had sent him to Altea instead of going herself. He didn’t like commanding the Atlas for her. He could sense the ship well enough that if there was an emergency it would listen to him so the crew wasn’t as nervous as they’d be if she left anyone else in charge but it was a lot of pressure. “Should I have the Red Paladin come to the bridge so you can debrief him?”

“Inform him I’ll meet him in the hanger,” he said and nodded at the current highest ranked officer on the bridge letting him know to take over. He supposed Krolia must have taken it better than Keith was expecting with him being the first one back. 

He knew that all four of the other Paladins and Jiro had already radioed that they were having to stay longer and he was pretty sure Allura would be contacting them soon to say she would be later than expected as well. 

He arrived at the bay where the lions were kept to see the Red Lion already there. He saw Keith climbing down in his human form. That was odd normally he was in the Galra form after a visit to Daibazaal. “Welcome back,” he said as soon as he arrived. “Did Krolia take it well?”

“Not at all she wants Kuro dead and keeps saying she should have shot him when she had the chance,” Keith said tiredly. “My siblings took it better Hazzar doesn’t seem to care and Dorma just finds it interesting that Galra appearances seem to skip a generation in our family when crossed with humans.” He looked around and frowned, “Shiro and Jiro aren’t back yet I’d have thought they had the shortest trip.”

“No and it will probably take them the longest to get back Earth Gov wants Jiro to make a full report so Shiro is stuck waiting on him,” he said and saw Keith looking down. “Something the matter Keith?” Keith looked back up at him and then shook his head and started to walk off. “Whatever it is just spit it out?” He said once Keith was walking off. 

“Okay,” Keith said after a moment. “The other day Lance let slip something about you and how you feel about me.” So it was finally time for this to happen he had been wondering how long before it happened though he’d honestly expected Jiro to be the one to let things slip to Keith. “I just I figure we should talk about it.”

“Save the let him down easy speech Keith,” he said as quickly as he could. “I have not been sitting pining for you.” He saw Keith looked confused. “I realized early on that you were never going to return my feelings as long as the real Shiro was a possibility and I didn’t want to be your second choice so I’ve been working to move on.” He felt he had done a pretty good job of it. “I mean I still like you and think of you as like a brother to me but I don’t want to date you anymore.”

Keith looked relieved but then seemed to think about it some more and clearly wanted to ask a question but didn’t have the guts. Which meant it was probably about Shiro since that was the only area that Keith would ever hesitate to speak his mind to him about. He wasn’t going to make it easy for him though so he just stood there waiting. “You haven’t moved on with someone else have you?” That was so very clearly not what he wanted to ask it was almost funny.

“Sort of it’s a casual arrangement I made with a very handsome Altean man also not ready for a committed relationship during that week I spent there five months ago helping to get my sacred altean energy under control,” he said thinking about it with a smile. “That’s when I first started moving away from being in love with you and when either one of us are ready for a more traditional relationship we’ll part as friends.” He then looked directly at Keith, “Now why don’t you ask me what you really wanted to ask me?”

Keith seemed to lose all the color in his face but he finally gritted his teeth and asked, “Do you think Shiro still wants me or has he moved on?” He had expected that to be the question and he could tell Keith was terrified of what he could potentially say.

“I have no idea our shared feelings for you were one of the topics that we agreed were off limits,” he said honestly. “If you want to know how he feels about you then your going to have to talk to him yourself.” Keith looked extremely uncomfortable and he felt a bit sorry for him. “Look if you want I’ll open a teledaav to Earth and you can go talk to him right now and get it over with?” Keith looked at him like a deer in the head lights. “Or you can wait here for him and obsessively worry over it but if I were you I’d go to Earth and get it over with cause no matter what happens at least you’ll know.”

Keith stood there for a moment and then put his helmet back on, “Thank you Ryou.” He then found himself hugged rather hard and quick by Keith who was then heading back to the red lion. He shook his head and headed back to the bridge to order a wormhole opened. He hated recharging the batteries so Keith was lucky he still liked him so much. He figured Shiro hadn’t moved on yet but even if he had it would be better for both of them if they got it out in the open. He felt a bit of regret but he’d made his choice and he was mostly happy with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Seventeen

“Man it’s good to get out of that base,” Shiro said stretching as he threw his jacket onto the roof on the black lion. He was left in just a black tank top and jeans as he shook himself and changed into galra form. “Finally I was getting a head ache from staying in human form so long.”

“You get head aches if you don’t change regularly,” Jiro asked seeming surprised as he set there in a white tank top and jeans missing his prosthesis. “If that was the case I should have come alone I still don’t get why the Garrison insist you arrive in Galra form and then stay human afterwards.”

“So they know it is him and not a trick by Kuro,” he said from where he was sitting his own uniform top discarded leaving him in just his t-shirt. “But then so many folks around here are still wary of Galra they want him human so he doesn't spook them.” He was glad they’d let him come along when they decided to get out of the base for some fresh air.

“No offense Adam, Jiro but the Garrison are idiots there are probably ways Kuro could impersonate me,” Shiro said with a laugh, “but yeah anytime I keep one form for more than forty eight hours I start getting head aches never gone longer than three days so I don’t know what would happen if I really pushed it.”

“Is it the same for Keith,” Jiro asked after a moment. “I know he tends to stay in his Galra form full time when he goes to Daibazaal and he’s been there longer than three days before.” He just sat back and stared out at the view. He’d missed the desert after Takeshi and he broke up it hadn’t felt right coming out here without him.

“Keith can hold either form longer the prevailing theory is that it is because he was already a mix of human and Galra so the change to his body wasn’t quiet as big as the change to mine,” Shiro said with a shrug. “Whatever the reason Keith can change easier and hold the change longer but he is more likely to change involuntarily.”

After that the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence and they sat on the roof of the lion enjoying an unusually cool breeze for this time of year. He had missed this just enjoying the scenery and relaxing not being stuck in a class room trying to help train the next generation of Earth’s pilots. All of whom were pissed that they didn’t get selected for the MFE program and instead were being trained to pilot standard jets. “Can I ask you guys a favor?”

They both turned to him and gave him an odd look. “Of course we’re friends,” Jiro said and he did his best to ignore the slight disbelieving look that crossed Shiro’s face. They got along alright now but they’d probably never be friends he knew Shiro had only brought him cause Jiro asked. “What is it Adam?”

“Can you use your pull with the coalition to get me posted somewhere off Earth,” he said and saw them start. “I don’t know why but after prison I absolutely hate teaching and because I was held prisoner for so long Earth is never going to put me in any post outside of a heavily monitored school environment.” 

“You hate teaching now but it was always your favorite part of being stationed at the garrison,” Shiro said after a moment. “I was the one who hated teaching.” He noticed Jiro smirking at that and he saw Shiro glance at him to see it too and stopped talking.

“I loved it back then but now it just feels like being back in that prison only instead of folks in the same boat as me it’s screaming brats who are all pissed that they aren’t up for the next batch of MFE fighters coming off the line.” The other two laughed in response to that. “I’m serious they are way worse than Lance ever was about it he at least tried to get into the fighter program these kids are just sulking.”

“We’ll ask but even if we find you a place I’m not sure Earth will agree there still annoyed about having to give the Atlas to Allura and me spending my time off world with Koli,” Jiro said with a slight smile. “The only reason I’m still officially apart of the Garrison is it’s good PR to have Captain Takeshi ‘Jiro’ Shirogane on the rolls.” 

“Well if they won’t approve I’ll just take Rolo up on his offer and leave the Garrison,” he said honestly. “I mean my folks and sister are the only reason I’ve stayed in the teaching job these last few months but I can’t do it much longer.” He found himself smiling a bit as something occurred to him, “Plus it might be nice to meet our kid.” He instantly saw their faces fall. “I mean they grow up so fast you just find out about them and poof they are already an adult.” 

Whatever they were going to say in response to his joke was lost when Jiro’s com beeped, “Yes,” he said quickly. He saw Shiro backing out of the line of the sight so the Garrison officials wouldn’t complain about him going fuzzy while off base. “Can you repeat that?” Jiro said after a burst of static interfered with the message.

“Yes, sir the red lion has arrived in system and is on its way to rendezvous at your position the red paladin says it isn’t an emergency he just needs to talk to the black paladin.” The com officer said and then disconnected as soon as Jiro thanked her.

He watched as Shiro immediately started scanning the sky for the red lion and Keith. It was kind of sad how obviously still totally nuts for the guy Shiro was and yet he knew from Jiro and Shiro’s own statement on the matter that he’d never make the first move. 

In only a few seconds the red lion was soaring over head and landing gracefully. He fount it amusing to watch Shiro just as gracefully going down the black lion. He’d have broken his neck if he tried climbing down from the roof of the lions head.

He watched as Keith did the same and the two walked toward each other. He saw Keith taking off the helmet and he was completely purple. He couldn’t hear what Shiro was saying but Keith looked ready for a fight. He looked a lot like the guards in the prison when they’d been especially pissed off and it made him wary. He was then thrown when Keith just pounced on Shiro and kissed him. “That is such a Keith way to make the first move,” Jiro said amused. “Bout time I was beginning to think I’d have to actually do what Koli suggested and tell Keith to make a move.” 

He felt Jiro’s arm on his shoulder, “Now come on lets give them some privacy I think they’ll have a lot to talk about once the excitement of the kiss wears off.” He let himself be dragged away feeling happy for Shiro but also sad in a way he didn’t expect to feel.


	18. Chapter 18

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Eighteen

“You wanted to see me sir,” he said as he entered the Sky Marshel’s office. He hadn’t been in here since Sky Mashel Graham had informed him that if he didn’t solve the transformation problem then there’d be nothing he could do to save his career. He assumed that now that more betrayals he’d committed while under Haggar’s control had come to light that he was about to be out on his ass even after solving it.

“Yes there are a few things we need to discuss but first I wanted to congratulate you on solving the transformation issues,” Graham smiled at him then. “Now the new Prometheus will be the first of Atlas true sister ships.” He wondered if Graham would be so generous if he knew it was actually Katie who solved the riddle. “And you don’t have to worry about Kuro anymore as of twelve hours ago he’s dead.” 

The sky marshal hit a button his desk and the screen showed him what was clearly Kuro’s body laying there. There was blood on his hand’s extended weapon. “Are you absolutely sure it’s him and not some elaborate fake out?”

“To be honest, we cannot say for absolutely certain but the injured Galra we took prisoner confirms that their hit squad killed him and we reclaimed everything he stole,” He showed a pile of things. “Most of it will be handed over to the Coalition to be destroyed but there are some items Earth is not going to share.” 

He felt a sense of foreboding at that, “What items are those and why won’t we share them?” He had dreaded this ever since Earth started building more Atlas ships and approached him about the Prometheus project. Earth was going to turn it’s back on the coalition.

“Well first we destroyed his virtual reality sim and records of what he was doing with it so no one else could repeat it,” Graham said shaking his head. “He was using scenarios like Allura sacrificed herself to save the multiverse and the lions left to use the brilliant minds of yourself, your daughter and others to create amazing things like this the V-15.” He brought up an image of fifteen vehicles combining into a robot. “With these plans Earth will have its own Voltron, there’s also the things we asked for and were denied like terraforming technology in these files.”

He watched as more files slid past including what looked like a humaniod robot labeled Chip, “But why not share all this with the Coalition?” He hoped he wasn’t about to be put in a situation where he’d have to betray his home world again this time of his own free will.

“I will be honest with you Sam,” Graham said tiredly. “We have no intention of abandoning the coalition we see the value in having them as allies but we are not fools to the rest of the universe our world only matters cause it produced the Paladins and that also stuck a big target on us.” He had to admit that was true. “So our priority is to make Earth strong enough that no matter what happens in the rest of the universe we will never be conquered again and we need you to help make that possible.” He was surprised by that, “Sam this tech is brilliant and a great deal of it was designed by the minds of you and your kids; we can create it without you but it would take us a lot longer.”

That was true no matter how brilliant the designs they were all created in virtual reality bringing them into being in the real world would inevitably run into problems and require modifications and workarounds. “Your asking me to keep secrets from my kids secrets that could help keep them safe I don’t know if I can do that?” He said honestly.

“Think of it as ensuring that they always have a world to come back too,” Graham said after a moment. “Also if it comes up and there’s an emergency for the coalition and there’s something in the files that can help we’ll turn over those parts but only if you agree to work with us on our terms.” He had to admit it was a good trap if he refused they could always just claim he was lying and while the Coalition would believe him they’d have no proof to back it up so nothing would be done. 

“Fine but I won’t create weapons of mass destruction out of the terraforming equipment if you ever ask me to do that I will walk,” he said after a moment. That was why the few worlds that had the technology refused to share it with anyone else. The power to change a world could also destroy it.

“We have no interest in using the tech in that direction it would bring the whole universe down on us,” Graham said quickly. “We just want to restore our own world and maybe create a hidden colony some where so even if the worst happened and Earth was destroyed the human race would survive.” He chose to take the sky marshal at his word but he’d be watching him. “There is one final thing I have to tell you those creations of his that are your genetic grand children they will never be allowed to set foot on Earth they have been deemed too much of a security risk.” That didn’t surprise him at all and he knew Graham was telling him that so word would spread and everyone would assume that was what the meeting was about. 

He hoped he hadn’t made a very big mistake but there was no backing out now. He had made his choice he just hoped if things went wrong that Matt, Katie, and Colleen could forgive him.


	19. Chapter 19

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Nineteen

“You should be asleep,” he said as he approached Krolia’s desk where she was working. “Need I remind you that you have an appointment with the medic to check on things tomorrow.” He knew she’d insist it was fine and point out that she’d carried Keith to term without any medical care. He frowned when he saw she was reviewing the data on Kuro’s death yet again. “It isn’t going to change on the hundred time you’ve looked at it.”

“I still can’t believe anyone believes this,” Krolia said irritating clear in her voice. “It is just too perfect he dies just after the search for him is intensified to the point that even he couldn’t hide.” He agreed with her that it was extremely convenient that a Galra hit team got him but so did most of the coalitions intelligence division. “He has to simply be trying to disappear.”

“I agree with you and so does almost everyone else,” he said feeling a bit annoyed that only Earth’s people who found his body seemed to believe this wasn’t some kind of fake out. He skimmed the files over her shoulder knowing that the odds were if there was a fake out they’d have proof of it in a few weeks when they finished back tracking how he got there while watching for sightings of him afterwards. He frowned when something stuck out at him, “wait is that time line accurate?” He asked staring at the discrepancy. 

“It is the time line provided by your people so I assume so,” Krolia turned her attention to it looking at it curious. “Is there something about it that strikes you as strange?” He could hear her interest perking up she thought he’d found something that would help her find Kuro. He knew she wanted to be the one to kill him after how he’d used her children’s dna and memories.

“Yes, it took Earth too long to report this,” he said with a frown. “Did they say why it took so long?” Krolia nodded and brought up a report and he skimmed it. He noticed it said they were making sure it wasn’t a fake out for those initial hours. “That’s way to long for them to have examined the scene just to see if he was faking they are hiding something.”

He began to scan the files wishing he’d taken a closer look at what Earth had done earlier it was raising all kinds of red flags. “You do not think your government has made a deal with him do you?” There was a dangerous edge to her voice.

“No I think they found something they didn’t want to share,” he said reading what they’d found. “Here we go Nyma was right that he’d stolen the Virtual reality tech from that genetics company and according to Earth he was using it to visit Sendak’s memories in a virtual Environment” He looked over at Krolia to see her watching me, “I may be wrong but based on what I’ve seen out here there’s more than enough commercially available VR stuff that could do that so he wouldn’t have needed to steal that companies tech for that.” 

“You are correct,” Krolia said staring back at the data. “They knew we’d be so focused on making sure Kuro was actually dead that we’d ignore the little details about what they did when they found him.” She fixed him with a hard stare, “Do you believe your world is scheming against the coalition?”

“No,” he said honestly, “but I do believe that they are willing to be opportunist and sieze something they think will allow them to protect themselves with or without the coalition.” He had hoped after Sanda’s downfall that the brass would have woken up but it looked like they hadn’t. He’d still had hope even after they’d given him the boot. “Only problem is I doubt there is anything we can do about it.”

“You are correct the situation in the wider universe is too unstable for us to fight with our allies,” Krolia said after a moment. “However, I will still tell the Coalition about these suspicions they will need to watch Earth closely in the future.” He hated feeling torn between the family he was building here and his home but he couldn’t help but feel that way. Still he nodded his head in agreement the coalition would need to be told. 

The communicator pinged then and Krolia immediatley answered it. He knew whoever was calling in the middle of the night had to have a reason but he still felt annoyance. “Krolia, Iverson I hope I didn’t wake you but you did insist we call with any new information on Kuro’s death.” Ryou said sounding tired.

“We were already awake,” Krolia said looking at the Atlean version of Shiro. “Have you already discovered proof that he’s alive?” He wasn’t surprised that her mind was still focused on that even after everything else they’d just discovered and discussed.

“No, a package was delivered to New Altea to be opened by Me, Jiro and Shiro in the event of his death,” Ryou said his tone making it clear he also didn’t believe Kuro was gone. “I’m taking the Atlas there and all the lions are going to rendevous there but I figured I should let you know in case you wanted to be teleconferenced in when we open it like Kolivan.”

“I’ll be here contact me before you open it,” Krolia said and he could tell she wanted to head out and get in a ship and go be there when it was opened. He was just glad Ryou had just gone straight to teleconference. He had a feeling the doctor’s appointment in the morning was going to be canceled.


	20. Chapter 20

Shattered Six Months Later  
Chapter Twenty

He watched as Pidge doubled checked the teleconferencing system that allowed Krolia and Kolivan to see everything that was about to happen. He glanced at his Princess to see her frowning even as Lance held her hand. He wanted the best for her that’s why he’d worked his hardest to be the leader their people needed while she was on the Atlas. 

Pidge nodded at him not speaking, “ready when you are boys.” He said to the three almost identical young men as they placed their hands on the activation pad for the strange box that had been delivered. Scans had shown it wasn’t harmful but everyone was still clearly nervous.

A hologram of a fourth one emerged from the top of the box. “If your seeing this message then I’m either dead or didn’t enter the code to keep this box from being delivered for seven days straight.” The one called Kuro smiled then, “I’m going to choose to act as if I simply decided it was time for you to know instead of being dead or in prison somewhere.” He heard Krolia snort and knew she didn’t believe he was dead at all.

“As you will recall when I had Matt Holt as my guest I made a comment that the coalition would not survive long,” Kuro stopped smiling. “I know what your thinking the Galra Empire is fracturing at an even faster rate so he was wrong but no I wasn’t wrong it was never about those fools fighting for the throne.” He looked around to see everyone was staring intently at the hologram. “I was talking about these two.” His hologram was briefly replaced by an image of extremely tall Galra with lizard like skin and white hair and then what almost looked like a female Sendak minus the cybernetics only her fur was a brilliant red. 

“I’m sure Kolivan and maybe Krolia will recognise them but for the rest of you they are Zeppo and Kala the Red two of Zarkon’s most loyal generals who several decades ago were sent on secret missions that required them to be out of contact with the greater Empire.” Kuro was back and frowning. “That should tell you how certain Zarkon was of their loyalty he gave them both massive fleets and even a small cadre of druids and allowed them to leave on missions that were completely unsupervised.” He felt a chill at that statement. “Anyway my point is that these two are out there some where and Sendak always thought they’d be coming back soon it was why he was still determined to get Voltron or even settle for Sinclone he thought he’d need them as a weapon.” The image of Kuro shook his head. “I had my own plans to prepare for them and maybe they are still on track but if not good luck you’ll need it.” The message ended then and the cube sparked clearly fusing to destroy any trace of its data. 

“Do you know anything about those two Galra,” Shiro was already saying while turning toward Kolivan. He saw the Galra frowning which he guessed meant that he did know. It was almost like everyone in the room was holding their breath waiting for him to speak.

“What he said was accurate to what we know but incredibly simplified,” Kolivan said after a moment. “Zeppo was a monster who exterminated many species that resisted Zarkon’s rule and Kala was a rival of Sendak’s who hated him for some unknown reason they both vanished around fifty decapheebs ago there were rumors hat they were on secret missions for Zarkon but we never found proof.” Kolivan looked grim, “If Sendak had proof that they were on such a mission and that it was nearing the time of completion it could explain some of his actions.”

“It would also explain why Kuro has gone to the trouble to fake his death,” Krolia said joining in. “Assuming of course this isn’t just a trick to keep us from delving too deeply into his supposed death.” He could understand her suspicions but wondered if she was letting her anger at Kuro override her common sense.

“We must discover everything we can about the possibility that he was telling the truth,” Allura said then a grim tone to her voice. “And if it is true then we will have to prepare for what their return will entail but we must not lose sight of our current efforts to bring peace to the universe.” 

“Can I ask a quick question,” Pidge said speaking up. “I thought Galra came in shades of blue and purple not red is she mixed?” He saw Kolivan and Krolia both look uncomfortable at Pidge’s question. He had heard of red Galra before but it was a very long time ago so the specifics eluded him.

“Red spots or markings are not that unusual among Galra as you can clearly see Kolivan has them,” Krolia said after a moment. “but completely red fur is very rare and usually a sign of sterility so they are often rejected by our society the fact Kala rose to such prominence was already incredible and if what Kuro said is true then she may be the more dangerous of the two.”

“She most likely is,” Kolivan said after a moment. “Zeppo was a blunt instrument who relied on over whelming brutality to win his battles but Kala was a strategist.” He seemed thoughtful, “Still the princess is right we will need to investigate and prepare no matter what we find.” He truly hoped that this was misdirection on Kurton’s part though he had a cold feeling in his stomache that it wasn’t. He began to wonder if the last six months or so had been the calm before the storm and he fervently hoped not.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Six months later. I have one or two more long Multipart fics planned for this universe and quiet a few smaller fill in the time line gaps stuff. However it will potentially be a while before any of that stuff gets posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
